


Other Romantic Verbs [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: “Love, kisses, snuggles, other romantic verbs.” Five unusual ways Parker, Hardison, and Eliot expressed their love for each other, and one way that was almost normal.





	Other Romantic Verbs [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Other Romantic Verbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338593) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



**Title:** Other Romantic Verbs

**Fandom:** Leverage

**Author:** Poetry

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Eliot/Alec/Parker

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:** 35 minutes

**Summary:**

“Love, kisses, snuggles, other romantic verbs.” Five unusual ways Parker, Hardison, and Eliot expressed their love for each other, and one way that was almost normal.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6338593)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Other%20romantic%20verbs.mp3)


End file.
